FRIEZA'S FINAL ARMY
by The Super Saiya-jin
Summary: 2 Years after the terror of Majin Buu. A ship full of saiya-jins lands on Earth. Goku and Vegeta go to the site to try to put down their assault on the planet
1. The Arrival

**FRIEZA'S FINAL ARMY**: Chaper one: The Arrival

By: The Super Saiya-jin

'.....' Thoughts

... Mind talk

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

Up on top the look out Dende sat meditating and enjoying the brisk morning air. It had reminded him of the mornings on Namek which Frieza had stripped him and his people of.

Mr. Popo brought Dende his breakfast. It was a Nemekian dish that contained some sort of underwater animal.

"Thanks Mr. Popo," The Guardian thanked.

Then Dende felt a number of ki. It didn't belong to any of the fighters he knew. He then looked to the sky, he saw a trail of flame. It steaked across the sky untill it landed about sixty miles away. The dust cloud left was enormous.

"What was that, sir," Mr.Popo asked.

"I don't know," Dende replied, "Go send for Goku."

"Right away, sir."

With that Mr. Popo flew off on his carpet.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

**************************************************************************************

Vegeta woke up to the sound of Buu roughhousing with Trunks. He climbed out of bed and moved toward the new bathroom that been built which was annexed to the bedroom. He did what every man does in the morning Saiya-jin or not.

He walked into the hallway and began to walk down the stairs When he passed Trunks' bedroom. He stopped and peered in. He saw Trunks holding the fat pink abomination in a headlock.

"Cut it out you two," He growled.

"But dad we were just playing around," Trunks protested.

"Yeah, Buu and Trunks just having fun," Buu added.

"Yeah, well do it somewhere else go do that stuff at Kakorrot's place, not here," Vegeta chastised.

"Hey, let's go find Goten," Trunks suggested to Buu.

Buu nodded, "But first Buu hungry."

"Me too."

They looked back in the doorway, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Vegeta had gone down to the kitchen where Bulma was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead," She said with a smile.

He gave her a kiss and then went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it and in one drink killed the can.

"That kid of yours dosn't listen to me," Vegeta commented.

"What has he done this time," Bulma asked.

"He won't stop roughhousing with Buu," He said getting another beer.

"Well, maybe if you'll pay more attention to him," Bulma replied.

Just then Trunks and Buu came down stairs.

"Well, If it isn't Trunks and Buu," Bulma observed with her usual happy-go-lucky smile, "I bet you two are hungry,"

"Uh-ha," Trunks and Buu said in unison.

"All right breakfast is ready."

The four ate their breakfast not knowing what awaited them.


	2. The Saiyajins Emerge

****

FRIEZA'S FINAL ARMY: Chapter two: The Saiya-jins emerge

by: The Super Saiya-jin

****

I don't own dbz. Only the names of the new saiya-jins

The ships door opened up with a hissing sound. A flight of stairs decended and three saiya-jins stepped out. The first was a man of reletively short height for a saiya-jin male. His jet black hair stood up defying gravity, also he had two thick bangs that came down to his thick black eyebrows. The second one was a female. She was taller than the first but not as muscular as him. She had long black hair that ran down to the center of her back. The third was taller than both the other male and the woman. He stood over seven feet tall. He had a short flat top of the common jet black hair. plus he was the only one with a gotee. Each of them had tails and with the exception of the first male they wore black body suits with elite saiya-jin armour while the first one wore a blue body suit and royal armour.

"So this is it we are here," the first saiya-jin commented.

"This is earth all right," the female commented disapointedly.

"What are your orders, my prince?" the tall saiya-jin asked.

"Release the Saibamen, bring Kiamara and I scouters get one for yourself too. And summon Criltin." the prince replied.

"As you wish, Dygera"

"Zoculon," Dygera called to the large saiya-jin,"Tell the troops to begin training."

The large Saiya-jin nodded and continued walking toward the ship.

An evil smile crossed Dygera's face.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

At capsle corp. Vegeta, Trunks, Buu, and Bulma just finished breakfast. Bulma was in the living room watching her usual soap operas, Vegeta was is the GR, and Kami only knew where Trunks and Buu were. When there was a knock at the door.

'What now,' Bulma thought to her self.

She answered it. It was Goku.

"Hey, Goku, what's up?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, Is Vegeta here? Because we've got a problem," Goku replied.

"He's in the GR."

"Thanks"

Goku went to the GR where he found Vegeta drinking a beer. Vegeta saw Goku and continued the consumtion of his beverage. 

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku called.

'Oh, great was does this idiot want,' he thought to himself.

'He said there was trouble,' Bulma put in.

"Hey, Vegeta, we've got trouble," Goku told him.

"What is it this time Kakorrot? The namek can't find his cape? Or has the android blown a fuse?" Vegeta asked sarcasticly finishing his beer.

"It's serious Vegeta, a ship full of saiya-jins has just landed," Goku said with a frown.

"Where are they at?" Vegeta asked.

"Sixty miles north of the lookout."

"Where are the others?"

"I sent Gohon to go find Trunks, Buu, and Goten"

"Great, just great. Taking on an army of saiya-jins with you."

"It will be just like when we fought Cooler, but only these are saiya-jins."

"I'm honored," Vegeta said sarcasticly.

"Just think you could be fighting along side Piccolo or even Mr. Satan."

Vegeta pictured what it would be like to fight an army of saiya-jins with either of the two. then cringed at the thought. At least Goku could fight and he knew Goku was more powerful than he was,"Shall we?" he said putting on his saiya-jin armour.

Goku nodded.

"Lead the way, Kakorrot," Vegeta gestured.

And with that the two saiya-jin fighters flew off. 


	3. A Reunion of Pain

**FRIEZA'S FINAL ARMY**

BY: The Super Saiya-jin

I don't own DBZ

****

Chapter 3: A Reunion of Pain

Dygera stood on a cliff over loking North City. He saw with his hawk-eye vision the people of the planet. Curious, Dygera put his scouter over his right eye. He spotted a man walking his dog. The scouter beeped and a number came on the miniscreen.

25.

'Twenty-five,' Dygera thought to himself,'Only twenty-five. I'd like to see the warriors of this worthless planet.'

He was about to get a shock.

Another saiya-jin approached him from behind. He aa the common tail and jet black hair, it was fashoned the same way Dygera's was but only shorter with no bangs he looked like Vegeta in a sort of way. He too, like Dygera, wore the blue body suit with the royal armour.

"You wanted to speak with me brother?" the saiya-jin asked.

"Criltin, there you are. Can you believe this the infamous Earth. Infact, this is the same Earth that Kakorrot, Nappa, our brother and even Freiza failed to take. You see where they failed we will succeed."

"The soldiers grow restless, Dygera," The younger saiya-jin reported.

"Then take a few of them along with the saibamen into that city. Where is my mate?" Dygera replied.

"In the GR training with Zoculon," he answered.

"Take her with you. Remember, she's the boss and if she comes back flawed your head will be flawed beyond recognition."

Criltin walked back to the ship without futher words. He hated his older brother's threats but he knew his brother would stay true to his word, especially when it came to his mate.

Afew minutes later Dygera saw the company of saibamen and saiya-jins fly off to the city.

**************************************************************************************

Flying toward North City, Vegeta and Goku flew in silence. Goku thinking about the up coming encounter,thought of who might of sent an army of saiya-jin to earth to probably wipe them out.

Vegeta on the other hand was tring to think of the fight but the thity-two beers that he had before Goku showed up had finally caught up with him. He began to feel light headed and his stomach began to twist and turn. He tried to fight the effects by flyng faster, but all it did was speed the alcohol up. His vision became blurry and he had a headache. A few minutes later the effects wore off.

"I've got to cut down on that drink," he said to himself aloud.

The duo flew over the ruined North City. They didn't feel any ki so whoever did this must have already left.

Vegeta was the first to spot the saiya-jin's ship,"Kakorrot, look," he said pointing out the ship.

"You think we should go say hello,"Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded.

They landed about twenty feet behind Dygera, Kiamara, Criltin, and Zoculon were they had been surveying their handiwork. Their scouters picked up the energy signals and they turned around to see who the two were. Dygera had a look of surprize on his face when he saw Vegeta.

"So elder brother we meet at last," Dygera commented,"To bad were not going to be fighting on the same side."

"So this is the Vegeta, the Vegeta that's supposed to be my eldest blood,"Criltin said dryly.

"And this is the infamous Kakorrot," Dygera said turning toward the now confused Goku,"This is the third-class moron who beat the living shit out of Vegeta."

"Enough of your boasting," Vegeta yelled. His ki rising as a swirl of dust had risen.

"I think you hurt the man's pride," Kiamara said teasingly.

"All right," Vegeta said chrging up an energy blast,"You will die for that, woman,"

Vegeta released the energy blast at Kiamara.

"I don't think so," Dygera said as he easily intercepted the blast with one of his own.

"So the fights about to start. what do you think should happen? respnd and find out on the next DRAGONBALL Z" 


	4. The Super Saibamen Assault

**FRIEZA'S FINAL ARMY**

BY: The Super Saiya-jin

I don't own DBZ

`**Chapter 3**: Super Saibamen Assault

The frustrated Vegeta powered up to super saiya-jin," Enough idle chatter. It's time for blood to spill."

"Not quite yet, brother," Dygera replied cooly, "First you have to prove yourselves worthy for such a fight."

"What the hell are you talking about," Vegeta replied.

Dygera pushed a button on his wrist and a compartment of the ship opened up. About three hundred saibamen came flooding out. They formed ranks between the opposing parties.

"What the fuck is this?" Vegeta asked, "You can't be serious."

"These aren't your typical saibamen, brother," Dygera commented as orange auras surrounded all the saibamen, "You see, brother we did our homework. We figured how the hell are twenty-two normal saiya-jins going to be a match for two super saiya-jins. So we modified our saibaseeds to produce saibamen at over one thousand times their normal strength."

'This is fucking stupid,' Goku thought to himself, 'First Vegeta and me get to fight three hundred super saibamen who each one of them is as strong as Vegeta and I are at super saiya-jin. Then if there is any thing left of us Dygera and his men will finish us o-'

Goku's thoughts were interrupted by the first wave of super saibamen leaping towards them. He powered up to super saiya-jin 2. So did Vegeta. 

Vegeta acted first. He fired several ki blasts into the wave of saibamen. After the dust and smoke cleared only a few remained where two hundred stood before.

With that Goku took his cue and dispatched the remaining saibamen with a few ki blasts of his own. 

With a command from Dygera the second wave of saibamen charged a few seconds later and the process repeated untill all the saibamen charged at the two super saiya-jins.

Seeing this Goku went super saiya-jin 3 and fired a barrage of ki blasts at the attacking saibamen. Vegeta followed suit he powered up to the peak of his power and fired a Maginum Blaster ito the charging army.

After all the smoke and rubble cleared there were no more saibamen left. Vegeta fell to the ground exhausted and back to his normal state. Goku was also feeling the same tiredness he too was back in his normal state.

"Congratulations, to Vegeta and Kakorrot for destroying our first brigade," Dygera said sarcastically, "Release the second, third, and forth brigades."

Goku felt his heart drop down into his stomach.


End file.
